El beso que de ti nació
by Condesa.de.valaquia
Summary: ...no tome en cuenta a su orgullo, olvide sus deberes,por hoy permitase sentir...lo mire atónita ¿realmente ese era Alucard?...yo... no sé que decir....No diga nada simplemente... AlucardxIntegra Todos recordamos el primer beso.


****

HOLA!!! Pues sólo quiero decirles que espero que les agrade y si no es así me lo hagan saber.

Esta historia se supone que la redacta Integra aunque habrá partes en las que no lo paresca ya que mi cerebro funciona diferente a las 2:30 a.m.

Disclaimer: Hellsing y sus personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Kohta Hirano y yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

* * *

****

**El beso que de ti nació.**

Siento una suave brisa recorrer mi cara, los rayos de la luna acarician mi rostro y que es eso, siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Ahora lo recuerdo, sí es él, Alucard no lo puedo creer, estamos ambos aquí sentados en un parque, él me está abrazando y yo correspondo de igual manera. Este momento parece eterno y mágico, hay un gran ambiente debido a un árbol grande y majestuoso que se encuentra justo detrás de nosotros la gente nos mira extrañados, quizá porque ya es de noche o por que él está conmigo. Cualquiera que sea la razón no me importa sólo quiero recordar este momento eternamente. Te preguntarás porque es tan importante este momento ¿no es así? esta bien te lo diré.

Comenzó hace apenas unas horas cuando el sol estaba cayendo y la noche se aproximaba, como ya es costumbre me encontraba en la mansión revisando unos documentos de los cuales aún me faltaba la mitad de revisar, ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada así que decidí salir a caminar pero Alucard no paso esto por alto y quiso acompañarme, le dije que no era necesario pero el insistió y que se supone que yo debía hacer, la verdad hay momentos en los que su compañía me es agradable hasta que comienza a provocarme pero eso es lo de menos, no te preocupes no estoy enloqueciendo en realidad me agrada y pronto vas a comprender porque lo digo tan abiertamente, no tuve opción tuve que aceptar su compañía, en ese momento lo único que yo quería era salir por un tiempo de la mansión además de que en mucho tiempo no lo había escuchado pedirme permiso para acompañarme, algo que me extraño, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y acepte que fuese conmigo.

Antes de salir nos encontramos con la oficial Seras quien nos saludo y después continúo su camino hacia el sótano. Al parecer no le agrado mucho vernos juntos a Alucard y a mí pero ambos no prestamos demasiada atención a este incidente así que le pedí que continuáramos nuestro camino.

Ya estando fuera de la mansión abordamos mi auto, esta vez decidí manejarlo así que sólo nos fuimos Alucard y yo, al principio pensé en ir al museo pero pronto cambié de parecer. Sí quería distraerme un poco debía visitar otro lugar así que me detuve en uno de los parques que se encuentran en el centro de la ciudad y voltee a ver a Alucard para decirle que ya podía bajar pero al hacerlo note que él me miraba pero había algo en su mirada, era algo tan diferente que me hacía sentir un poco nerviosa pero no sabía porque, pronto sentí un pequeño calor en mis mejillas y en ese momento supe que debía desviar mi mirada a otro punto o terminaría sonrojándome así que sólo le dije:

---Ya llegamos, nos quedaremos en este parque, espero que no te moleste. --- ¿Que no le moleste? no se supone que yo soy la que debe escoger el lugar¡en que demonios estoy pensando!

--- No se preocupe master, el lugar que usted escoja estará bien.

En ese momento respire hondo y justo cuando iba a bajar de mi auto alguien más abrió la puerta. Al mirar a la persona que lo había hecho noté que era Alucard así que bajé y me paré junto a él y después de darle las gracias comenzamos a caminar. Me sentía extraña realmente estaba un tanto confundida, sentía que en algún momento algo iba a pasar pero no sabía que. Ya llevábamos cinco minutos caminando y el profundo silencio por parte de los dos me comenzaba a incomodar un poco y justo cuando me decidí a hablar escuche la voz de Alucard que decía:

--- Pronto lloverá¿Desea regresar o continuamos?

--- Continuemos, la lluvia no será un problema, de hecho creo que será divertido. --- ¿divertido? realmente me había vuelto una descarriada¿porque estaba actuando así?

El sólo se limitó a sonreír pero esperen en su sonrisa no había cinismo, había ¿Alegría¿Acaso le divirtió lo que dije? Esta bien debía admitirlo este era un día realmente extraño.

Seguimos caminando un poco más hasta llegar al centro del parque donde había un enorme árbol que aparentaba ser un poco viejo pero que aún se veía hermoso. Era muy frondoso ya que sus hojas parecían formar un techo. Pronto Alucard dijo:

--- Será mejor que vallamos a la banca que se encuentra debajo de aquel árbol--- dijo señalando el ya antes mencionado árbol.--- pronto comenzará a llover.

No sabía exactamente porque pero lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé debajo de aquel árbol y lo invite a sentarse conmigo. Él no puso peros y se sentó junto a mí. Comenzamos a charlar y el tema de la conversación realmente no lo recuerdo simplemente hablábamos de un modo casi automático, él me preguntaba y yo respondía y después el daba un comentario de mi respuesta, la plática era tan amena que no notamos cuando comenzó a llover ya que el árbol nos protegía con sus grandes ramas evitando que la lluvia nos tocase.

Después de un tiempo logré notar que había comenzado a llover y detuve mis palabras para quedarme embelesada con cada gota de agua que caía no muy lejos de nosotros.

Pronto sentí una mano sobre la mía, no era muy cálida así que en seguida supe que se trataba de Alucard. No sabía el porque él había tomado mi mano, yo quería pedirle una explicación pero mi cuerpo no obedecía, la voz no salía de mi boca pero si sonreía, exacto no estás leyendo mal, realmente sonreía. Alucard se dio cuenta de esto e imitó el mismo gesto. Después de unos segundos se decidió a acercarse un poco más a mí, yo simplemente lo observé y me acerque un poco a él, yo no comprendía que era lo que sucedía simplemente lo hacía y lo hice hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él, entonces él tomó mi otra mano y las puso entre las suyas y comenzó a decir:

--- Master, se que lo que voy a hacer para usted no es correcto, que quizá después de esto me querrá encerrar en la celda de la que me sacó pero esta vez no querrá liberarme nuevamente, que tal vez llene de plata todo mi cuerpo pero aún así debo hacerlo, sólo le pido que no tome en cuenta a su orgullo, que se olvide de sus deberes, que por hoy se permita sentir e ignore los principios de su familia.

Al decirme esto el tenía un peculiar brillo en sus ojos que yo aún no podía entender.

--- Déjate de sandeces Alucard, sabes que debo obedecer a la Reina y las enseñanzas de mi padre. --- Por fin mi cuerpo me obedecía y logre decir algo.

--- Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, por hoy olvide todo eso, por favor.

Yo ya no sabía que responder, jamás había imaginado oír esas palabras de la boca de Alucard así que lo deje continuar y mis manos siguieron entre las de él.

--- Lady Integra… esto es difícil de decir para mi pero lo haré, debo hacerlo. Te amo.

Yo lo mire atónita ¿realmente ese era Alucard?, no podía creerlo eran demasiadas sorpresas para mí en un solo día.

--- Alucard… yo... no sé que decir.

--- No diga nada simplemente…

En ese momento sus labios tocaron los míos eran muchas sensaciones las que tuve, era emocionante, lindo, como podía ser eso, ese tipo de sentimientos en mí. Si Walter hubiese visto tal escena seguramente no lo creería.

El beso continúo por unos segundos más ya que yo necesitaba aire algo que para Alucard era innecesario.

Yo no sabía que decir, me sentía un poco avergonzada¿un poco?, dios estaba totalmente avergonzada, como se supone que yo Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, líder de Hellsing haya besado a un vampiro, uno de los seres que me encargo de eliminar.

Definitivamente hoy no era mi día pero a pesar de todo no me sentía mal de haberlo besado, en verdad me sentía muy alegre.

Pocos segundos después note que Alucard me observaba detenidamente y fue entonces que un rubor acudió a mis mejillas.

--- Master ¿se puede saber cual será mi castigo?

--- Esta vez no habrá un castigo Alucard.

Esperen ¿fui yo la que dijo eso? No lo puedo creer, yo había dicho eso y ahora Alucard me volvía a mirar y esos ojos demostraban tanto… tanto… amor eso es mostraban amor y era para mí.

--- No puedo castigarte por esto Alucard. Ya que yo también te amo.

Esas palabras salieron de mi boca y ni siquiera las había pensado.

Alucard optó por abrazarme y yo hice lo mismo nuevamente. Estuvimos así un tiempo más esperando que la lluvia cesara ya que no podíamos desaparecer con uno de los portales de Alucard pues a pesar de estar lloviendo alguna que otra persona pasaba corriendo y no sería grato que nos viesen desaparecer.

Poco a poco el cansancio de muchos días de trabajo se apoderó de mi cuerpo así que me acomode un poco más en él y sin quererlo caí en un profundo sueño del cual Alucard era guardián.

Pocos minutos después desperté y entonces llegaste tú a escuchar mi historia.

Lamento anunciarte que debo despedirme, ya que Alucard y yo debemos volver a la mansión, ya ha llegado la noche y yo debo volver para firmar y revisar algunos documentos antes de la cena.

* * *

Y aquí termino el fic, espero que les haya gustado. Si desean dejar un comentario, sugerencia o recordarme a mi mamá se los agradeceré mucho, a exepción de lo último creo que eso sólo lo leere. Si quieren una continuación haganmelo saber y veré que puede hacer.

Deja un review por favor.

\ /

\ /


End file.
